Conventional graphical user interfaces often provide users with a variety of ways to interact with a software application that executes on a corresponding computer. One way involves displaying text or other content in a pop-up window on a display screen. A pop-up window (e.g., a dialog box) typically prompts a user to provide input required by the application.
The content displayed in a dialog box can include, for example, information about the current state of the application or current user preferences. The input prompted by the dialog box may be for the user to simply acknowledge the information. For example, a dialog box may be configured to display information about the application as well as display an “OK” button. The user can click on the “OK” button to signal the corresponding display application to remove the dialog box from the display screen.
In addition to merely displaying information, a dialog box can prompt a respective user to input data. For example, the dialog box may prompt a user to enter information (e.g., a user name or a file name) or to choose between multiple items displayed in the dialog box.